Deduciendo El Amor
by HussyKitten
Summary: El inigualable detective Sherlock Holmes se enfrenta al primer dilema más complejo de su vida: el amor. La pregunta es... ¿podrá resolverlo? SongFic basado en la canción de Adele - Lovesong. En honor a todas aquellas persona que aman el Sherlolly como yo.


**_Deduciendo El Amor_**

 **(Molly POV):**

 **Incontables veces me encontré ensimismada en mi trabajo, revisando cadáveres con la maestría de un artista. Y eso era correcto, estaba bien porque mientras me volcaba de lleno a mis deberes como forense, podía mantener mi mente lo suficientemente alejada de aquel hombre que se había vuelto mi tormento personal tiempo atrás: Sherlock Holmes.**

 **Autonombrado "asesor detective", se paraba en mi recinto sagrado cada vez que le placía, desbaratando la falsa calma que quería pintar, porque a pesar de todas las negativas que mi cerebro ponía la parte femenina que se encontraba resguardada en mi interior, había hecho colisión desde el primer momento en que aquel aclamado y misterioso hombre apareció por primera vez. Con su alborotado y rizado cabello azabache, su complexión delgada y fuerte, a juego con ese conjunto de rasgos casi aristocráticos que relucían aún más debido a sus inteligentes y hechizantes ojos.**

 **Decidido, día con día llegaba y se hacía con mi lugar de trabajo sin más, Y yo, debilitada por la refulgente alegría que su presencia me proveía día con día, inevitablemente cedía a él dejándole hacer y deshacer a su antojo. Todo por simplemente poder tener la oportunidad de admirarlo desde lejos…**

Molly estaba revisando los últimos expedientes médicos que le habían mandado. Justo en ese momento se disponía a iniciar la onceava y última autopsia del día, feliz porque tras aquello podría partir a casa a descansar y a cenar. No es que despreciara su trabajo. Al contrario. Aquel lugar era su zona de confort, su habitad y espacio, pero esa mañana había saltado su rutinario almuerzo por lo cual se hallaba un poco huraña y al límite de sus capacidades mentales. Siendo Molly una joven tan puntual en sus quehaceres jamás retrasaba uno solo de sus alimentos, pues era vital para ella estar en buenas condiciones al momento de ir con sus "amigos" y revisarlos en la morgue.

Más, después de horas y horas de trabajo atrasado que fue votado sin cuidado alguno en sus manos, Molly tuvo que posponer sus sagrados horarios alimenticios, centrando su total atención en lo que le concernía; los cadáveres.

Tras colocarse un impecable par de guantes de látex, se aseguró de que su cabello estuviese debidamente recogido para no ser un impedimento en su labor, antes de proceder a tomar el afilado bisturí. Entrecerró la mirada y estudió el frío cuerpo que se extendía frente a ella, pensando cuidadosamente como realizaría el primer corte. Ella debía ser meticulosa, pues aunque pareciera una niña fuera de la clínica en su trabajo plantaba toda la seriedad y firmeza de la que habitualmente carecía.

— ¡Molly!

Al momento justo en que la filosa hoja había hecho contacto con el cuerpo, el exigente grito la hizo pegar un brinco en el cual su instrumental y el mismo bisturí salieron volando. Ella por su parte perdió el equilibrio y se fue de espaldas, cayendo contra uno de los armarios. Provocando que las pequeñas cajas pulcramente acomodadas se volcasen directo sobre ella.

Atontada y enfurecida por aquel hecho, se puso a gatas y comenzó a arrastrarse igual que un pequeño ratón, decidida a volverse un demonio de caza en cuanto diera con aquel inoportuno invitado. No obstante mientras se escurría por el pulcro piso de la sala de autopsias, un par de finos y lustrosos zapatos en punta aparecieron en su campo de visión.

Anonadada, la pobre Molly abrió la boca completamente enmudecida al darse cuenta que aquel calzado no era nada más ni nada menos que de Sherlock Holmes. Con deliberada lentitud y vergüenza, la castaña levantó la vista hasta toparse cara a cara con el afamado detective y su inseparable compañero el Doctor John Watson. Contrariada por aquella ridícula pose en la que había sido encontrada, Molly tragó saliva y como pudo se arrastró con rapidez para ponerse en pie.

Al estar a la altura de ambos hombre, miró apenada la burlona expresión que Holmes ponía, ocasionando que sus traicioneras mejillas se sonrojasen a pesar de su deseo de impedirlo. De reojo observó al Dr. Watson, captando la mirada apenada y afable que le regalaba como cada día.

— ¿Pero qué diantres hacías el en suelo, Molly? — Exclamó el detective, pasando al lado de la forense sin ninguna palabra amable o saludo. — No hay tiempo que perder, necesito realizar estas pruebas así que deberás marcharte para que yo pueda llevar a cabo en análisis de estas muestras de tierra. Quizás también haga algunos estudios toxicológicos así que demoraré. — Sin más tomó asiento justo en donde momentos antes había estado recargada Molly. — Trataré de hacerlo todo a la brevedad posible, mientras puedes ir a jugar a otro lado. — La miró unos instantes y ladeó el rostro. — Ese rubor no queda bien con tú blusa, procura usar un color más suave. Aunque tú cabello se ve espectacular. — Finalizó despidiéndola con un presuroso movimiento de la mano.

Molly guardó silencio todo el rato, suspirando para sus adentros cuando la oleada de alegría le sobrevino al momento en que Holmes había alagado su claramente insípido peinado. Estaba claro que esa era su forma de "disculparse" por correrla tan bruscamente y ofender su sonrojo natural e involuntario. Uno que claramente él había preferido denominar como maquillaje para no incomodar la situación. Y mientras se encontraba de pie frente al analista y su enfurruñado compañero que no parecía feliz por el comportamiento de Sherlock, -como usualmente ocurría- Molly deseó de corazón no responder tan patéticamente a las muestras de falsa cortesía del detective. Pues ella bien sabía que solo era una forma de usarla para realizar sus trabajos de investigación, pero en el fondo su corazón apreciaba esos gestos más que cualquier cosa, atesorándolos y provocándole un considerable daño cuando su mente entendía que no significaban nada.

— Cre-creo que ya debería irme. — Musito yendo al pequeño casillero junto a la puerta para recoger sus escasas cosas.

— Disculpa por esto, Molly. — Intervino Watson, saliendo presuroso tras la forense para dejar atrás a su no menos que estúpido compañero.

La aludida volteó a verlo al tiempo que cerraba su casillero, regalándole una agradable sonrisa.

— No tiene de que preocuparse Dr. Watson. Entiendo que Holmes está demasiado ocupado. — Desdeñó su siguiente protesta con la mano. — De todas formas ya estaba planeando irme. Tenía algo de hambre así que lo veo más como una buena excusa para marcharme a descansar. — Sonrió nuevamente. — El trabajo que deje hoy pendiente, bien lo puedo terminar mañana. — Acomodó su vieja y acogedora gabardina sobre sus hombros, andando hacia la salida sin desear prestar mucha atención a la clara mirada de compasión que Watson le dedicaba.

Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta de salida se detuvo y se quedó inmóvil de espaldas a los dos presentes. Por unos instantes de lo que pareció un interminable silencio, Molly apretó sus puños para controlar los casi invisibles temblores que recorrían su cuerpo. Una vez que había recuperado la compostura, se giró a ver a Holmes y Watson, centrando su dulce y triste mirada en el indiferente detective.

— Espero que puedas resolver este caso tan magníficamente como siempre Sherlock. — Le dijo.

El aludido que aún seguía pegado al microscopio como si su vida dependiese de ello, se despegó después de algunos momentos y miró con una sonrisa aburrida a la castaña.

— Es evidente que resolveré este caso, Molly. Después de todo soy Sherlock Holmes. — Regresó su atención al delicado aparato sin nada más que agregar.

La pequeña y soñadora señorita Hooper mantuvo su temblorosa sonrisa, guardándose para sí misma las lágrimas que amenazaban con delatarla.

— Es así… —Murmuró—… tienes toda la razón. En todo caso, por favor descansa. — Colocándose el bolso al hombro, se dio la vuelta y salió de ahí sin ningún sonido que demostrase el llanto que corría por sus mejillas ante la fría muralla que Sherlock creaba para ella. Gritándole con afables y burlonas palabras que jamás sería nada para él.

Solo una pieza de su ajedrez.

 _Cada vez que estoy a solas contigo,  
me haces sentir en casa otra vez,  
cada vez que estoy a solas contigo,  
me haces sentir entera otra vez...  
_

* * *

 **(Sherlock POV):**

 **Muchas veces, innumerables de hecho, he oído a la gente hablar sobre esa vana y tonta emoción. Esa ilusión me atrevo a decir que mental, en la que dos individuos crean su propia fantasía y dicen querer compartirla, aun cuando no va más allá de un espejismo. Un burdo engaño que escritores, poetas y soñadores pregonan día con día a las mentes débiles e ingenuas. Yo no creo en el amor, no lo veo como la idealización perfecta que todo ser humano debe hallar, de hecho lo encuentro demasiado soso y burdo. Una promesa de perfección demasiado desgastada a lo largo de los siglos por mentes romances que solo saben cosechar sueños y jamás actúan.**

 **Yo sin embargo, Sherlock Holmes reniego de amores eternos o magníficas relaciones. Min intelecto es claramente superior al de otros, eso es algo que obviamente siempre les ha molestado y hecho que me tengan en una lista de odio perpetuo. Pero no me molesta, de hecho ni siquiera me inmuto cuando cuchichean a mí alrededor; son mentes pobres con aspiraciones pobres. Yo por el contrario busco la grandeza de la mente, la perfección de la deducción y el hallazgo lógico de las cosas.**

 **Incluso siento lástima por mi pobre compañero, Watson, pues a pesar de que somos tan allegados bien sé qué él comparte esa simple mentalidad sobre el amor y las relaciones. Sherlock Holmes no necesita relacionarse con nadie, mucho menos con una criatura tan sosa y fácil de entender como Molly Hooper. Esa mujer que parece más una chiquilla repleta de sueños no me provoca más que aburrimiento, es agradable, para que negarlo. Pero también es demasiado obvia, su vida en si no tiene mayor ciencia que ir y venir de su hogar a su trabajo, luchando estúpidamente por esconder esa emoción tan vulgar como el supuesto amor que me profesa. No tengo interés en estudiar a alguien que no representa reto alguno para mí, pero la pequeña Molly a pesar de todo me suele ser de utilidad. Solo utilidad. Solo hablo de ella porque es obvia y aburrida, simple y fastidiosa. Sí, sólo puedo hablar tan detenidamente de ella por esa razón. No hay nada más detrás de mis constantes análisis; nada…**

Él había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había pisado la sala forense en la que trabajaba la pequeña Molly Hooper, pero una vez más se hallaba ahí, corriendo contra el reloj para poder dar caza a un nuevo criminal que le plantaba cara sin ser consciente que el detenerlo era su más dulce pasatiempo.

Dejando atrás sus cavilaciones ignoró los reproches de su compañero, Watson, entrando sin ningún reparo hacia la oficina forense. Como usualmente ocurría sus prisas lo llevaron a chocar contra la torpe Molly, o al menos eso creyó, pues justo cuando se estrelló contra el cuerpo frente a él, notó que no era la menuda constitución de la forense. Confuso ante su reciente hallazgo, parpadeó para centrar su vista en la figura de un hombre de cortos cabellos negros que se encontraba parado delante de él. Su sorpresa se acrecentó aún más cuando notó de reojo la gran sonrisa que la pequeña castaña le dedicaba al desconocido.

— ¡Sherlock! Me da tanto gusto que hayas venido, me gustaría presentarte a Jim. Mi novio. — Molly aseguró alegremente.

El silencio que siguió a aquella afirmación se alargó lo que pareció una eternidad. La expresión de Molly y Jim eran tan sonrientes que rayaban con lo patético, a opinión de Sherlock. Después de unos instantes el detective reanudó su marcha sin decir palabra hacia la silla donde Molly se sentaba. Era obvio que estaba ignorando campalmente a todos en la sala como comúnmente ocurría, el problema era que por vez primera aquello no pareció gustarle a la forense.

— Sherlock… ¿no piensas saludar a Jim? — Cuestionó tímidamente la mujer.

Ninguna respuesta.

— Hey Sherlock, creo que deberías saludar al novio de Molly. — Intervino el compañero de Holmes.

Nada.

Las expresiones de alegría en el rostro de Molly se borraron de inmediato, dejando únicamente al joven informático con su agradable sonrisa.

— ¡Sherlock te estoy hablando!

Tanto Jim como Watson pegaron un brinco ante el intempestivo grito de Molly, quien ahora miraba roja de rabia al asesor detective. Sin embargo el hombre a quien iba dirigida la rabieta únicamente lo pasó por alto dándose la vuelta con lentitud para encarar a la mujer.

Con una expresión que hasta ese momento ni siquiera el mismo Watson había presenciado: rabia helada y cruda plasmada en un ceño que se marcaba con saña en su rostro.

— ¿Por qué debería interesarme particularmente en tú amigo? La verdad es que esas cosas me tienen sin cuidado, razón por la cual agradecería que fueses a otro lado a hacer tú rabieta de niña pequeña y me dejases concentrarme en lo que me atañe y en verdad me importa.

— ¡Oye, Holmes! — Le reprendió el doctor.

Sherlock nuevamente centró su atención en el microscopio, sin voltear a ver a nadie.

— Creo…creo que yo debería irme. — Jim dio un paso al frente, se situó al lado de Sherlock y palmeó su hombro. — Fue un placer conocerle señor Holmes. — Se separó y anduvo hacia la lívida Molly, dándole un casto beso en la mejilla antes de abandonar la oficina.

— ¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso? — Espetó la castaña, apretando las manos en puños.

— Inicialmente porque no me apetece tratar con gente mediocre, y para proseguir porque solo un completo ciego no percibiría que tú "novio" — Ironizó — es gay.

Molly abrió los labios completamente azorada sin poder darle crédito o sentido a sus palabras. Hacía casi nada que Jim le había propuesto comenzar a salir, y ella había aceptado pues le agradaba el hombre. Además lo veía como una oportunidad para alejar a Holmes de su mente y darle paso a un nuevo amor. Uno que no desconociera sus sentimientos y la hiciera sentirse invisible.

Intentó mantener un poco la compostura y le preguntó:

—¿Gay?... —Tomó otra profunda respiración. — ¿Cómo que gay? Salimos juntos.

Sherlock suspiró como si estuviese harto de tratar con un niño demasiado molesto, volteando para encarar a la forense. — Se nota, y te sienta bien. Has engordado dos kilos desde la última vez que te vi. — Regresó su gélida mirada al microscopio y ajustó la mira.

— Uno y medio. — Rechinó lo dientes, cada vez más roja por el enojo.

— No. Dos. — Contraatacó.

— Sherlock. — Watson intentó protestar, siendo interrumpido por Molly.

— ¡No es gay! ¿¡Por qué diantres me fastidias?! No lo es. — Aseguró.

— ¿Te has fijado en cuanto se acicala? — Holmes rebatió.

— ¿Por qué usa un producto de cabello? Yo también uno cosméticos. — Pronunció con tensión e incredulidad Watson.

— Tú te lavas el cabello, es distinto. — Se burló. — No, no; cejas teñidas, claros indicios de crema ati-arrugas en la frente, esos ojos cansados de trasnochador y su ropa interior. — Volteó a ver a ambos con un aire que irradiaba una maliciosa satisfacción.

— ¿Su ropa interior? — Dijo Molly confusa.

— Visible por encima de la cintura, muy visible. Una marca muy concreta. — Giró su cabeza y tomó una tarjeta. — Eso y el revelador hecho de que haya dejado su teléfono en este plato. Yo te aconsejaría que lo dejaras ahora y te ahorraras las lágrimas. — Sentenció

Sintiéndose completamente ultrajada ante las deducciones estúpidamente analíticas y lógicas de Holmes, Molly abandonó corriendo su oficina. Envuelta en una vorágine de rabia, vergüenza, dolor y por si fuese poco despecho contra el engaño de Jim. Pues aunque no quisiera verlo, las refutaciones de Sherlock -todo lo puedo- Holmes eran demasiado claras como para ignorarlas.

Nuevamente había salido corriendo, ¡y de su propia oficina!

No cabía duda que era extremadamente patética.

De vuelta a la oficina forense, Sherock parpadeó confuso ante la huida de la mujer, captando sin ninguna duda la oleada de dolor que sus transparentes expresiones dejaban ver. Abrió los ojos de par en par y volteó a ver a Watson, sintiéndose algo incómodo ante ese arranque de vileza que lo había golpeado de la nada.

Desde un inicio había planeado ignorar a la dichosa "parejita", pero el hecho de que Molly le estuviese picando y actuando de manera tan insistente con respecto a ese remedo de hombre, le cabreó. Y no fue solo un poco. Oh no. Él en verdad había estado enojado sin importar el que hubiese descubierto la farsa del tal Jim. Pues el hecho de ver a Molly defenderlo con tanto ahínco solo aumentó sus ganas de restregarle en la cara que era una estúpida por fijarse en esa imitación pobre y, sin duda, mediocre.

— Encantador de hecho. — Watson se cruzó de brazos y relamió sus labios mientras veía a su compañero como si fuera en realidad el hombre más rematadamente idiota, del planeta tierra.

— Le he ahorrado tiempo. ¿No es un detalle? — Se defendió el detective.

— ¿Detalle? — Miró a Holmes con un enojo que ya rayaba con la resignación. — No, no Sherlock, no es un detalle de ninguna forma. — Amonestó.

Sin deseos de seguir con aquella patética discusión, Sherlock volvió a su preciado micorscopió. Deseoso más que otra cosa de poder capturar al hombre que estaba orquestando todos los crímenes de las bombas. Era un juego que estaba disfrutando como nada. Lamentablemente la triste huida de Molly apagó sus enérgicos ánimos.

Sumiéndolo en un hoyo de auto-recriminaciones que solo con fuerza de voluntad pudo acallar. Pues el gran Sherlock Holmes sentía por primera vez lo que era tener remordimientos y quizás un sentimiento más amargo que la gente vulgar denominaba celos.

Algo que no le gustó para nada.

 _Cada vez que estoy a solas contigo,  
me haces sentir joven otra vez,  
cada vez que estoy a solas contigo,  
me haces sentir feliz otra vez…_

* * *

 **(** **Molly POV):**

 **Todo era un desastre en mi vida; mi trabajo, mi mente, y mis relaciones. Porque sin importar cuanto lo intentase no podía dejar de sentirme más después de enterarme de la verdadera entidad de Jim. Mejor conocido como Moriarty, aquel despreciable criminal, un verdadero lunático que se había vuelto el archienemigo del hombre de mi vida. La simpatía de los otros me tenía sin cuidado, porque aunque no había amado realmente a Jim, me había sentido usada y después de eso, tras la desastrosa cena de navidad con mi eterno imposible, me di cuenta que sin importar que intensase, probablemente jamás dejaría de querer a Sherlock Holmes.**

 **Después de eso me centré en mi trabajo como nunca, buscaba evitar a toda costa tener contacto con Holmes, y todo eso aumentó cuando me di cuenta que quizás en su corazón radicaba aquella misteriosa dominatrix que dominaban como "la mujer". Sí, esa verdadera mujer apasionada y decidida que había logrado colarse en el impenetrable corazón de mí amado detective.**

 **Día tras día iba y venía del trabajo, saludaba a mis colegas, realizaba mis deberes y cuando aparecían por esa puerta Watson y Holmes, yo no decía una palabra. Libremente les cedía mi oficina y me marchaba sin protestar, sin siquiera tomar en cuenta que en la mente del hombre que amaba fuese nada más que una cobarde. Para mi estaba bien, pues no era una baja categórica demasiado grande si lo comparábamos a la "relación" que habíamos mantenido antes. Una en donde ciertamente no era más invisible de lo que podía volverme por voluntad propia y no porque Holmes así lo quisiera. Parecía que de esta forma ambos salíamos ganando. Porque yo era la que lloraba en la soledad de mi hogar, en las largas noches que se habrían paso cada nuevo crepúsculo. Y era yo la que había decidido crear una nueva brecha entre mi amado Sherlock y la pequeña e infantil Molly. La nada apetecible o intrépida forense; la misma incapaz de competir contra la sombra de "la mujer" y el desamor del hombre...**

Sentada en su escritorio, Molly releyó por segunda vez el informe que le había llegado, preparándose para archivarlo y firmar los datos correspondientes. Afortunadamente la autopsia de esa persona no era necesaria para aquel momento, por lo cual aprovecharía para recoger todo e irse a casa.

Dándole una mirada al reloj de pared que colgaba frente a ella, miró sorprendida lo tarde que era. Decidiendo que ya era momento de partir a casa. Acomodó los dos pares de folders que había en la mesa, cerciorándose de que estuviesen debidamente acomodados para proseguir a guardarlos en su cajón. Después de todo sería a la mañana siguiente cuando entregaría el informe terminando, así que no debía dejar ningún detalle fuera de lugar.

Se sentía cansada, más que de costumbre, y por si fuera poco el hecho de haber estado comiendo tan mal últimamente no ayudaba. Inclinada como estaba hizo una mueca ante el insoportable dolor de espalda que la golpeó. Definitivamente necesitaba un buen par de analgésicos e ir a la cama. Al diablo la cena.

— Sufrirás de un severo caso de torticolis si sigues inclinando tú cuello de esa forma.

Molly se quedó petrificada ante la suave voz proveniente de la entrada. Antes de que pudiese evitarlo, su cabeza se alzó de golpe, estrellándose contra el filo de la mesa. Con una maldición entre dientes colocó la mano derecha en su ya dolida cabeza, centrando su vista en la figura del detective asesor.

Sherlock Holmes.

Sus alarmas internas comenzaron a pitar incesantemente, advirtiéndole que estar en el mismo cuarto que él no era bueno. Más aún cuando horrorizada se percató de que esta vez no iba acompañado de su amigo, el Dr. Watson. Mucho tiempo atrás -quizás una vida- había deseado tener una oportunidad tan perfecta como aquella, en la que su detective, no… en la que Sherlock y ella pudiesen estar solos sin Watson. Pero aquello ahora no era una ventaja o ganancia, de hecho parecía más un castigo divino.

— She-sherlock. — Musitó. Sobando su cabeza golpeada en el proceso. — Lo siento, ya me iba. — Presurosa ignoró el malestar que le provocó levantarse de golpe, yendo a las carreras hacia su casillero dispuesta a recoger sus cosas y huir de ahí tan rápido como sus cortas piernas se lo permitiesen. — T-tienes libre acceso al laboratorio. Ya sabes. — Exclamó, pasando al lado del hombre y prácticamente lanzándole las llaves a la cara.

Por su parte y con gran agilidad, Sherlock logró pescar las llaves al vuelo, antes de que estas le diesen directo en el ojo. Con molestia observó como la forense recogía todo y pulcramente lo acomodaba antes de dirigirse a la salida contraria. Como si salir al lado de él la pudiese contagiar de peste o algo parecido.

Molly había estado a punto de llegar a la salida, de hecho había tomado la manija de la puerta contraria, pero repentinamente fue detenida cuando una mano se apoyó en la puerta y la cerró de golpe. Estática como estaba por la sorpresa, se dio la vuelta lentamente y observó asustada la furibunda expresión de Holmes, quien literalmente la estaba fulminando con la mirada. Tanto como para liofilizar vapor ahí mismo.

— ¿Qué…qué te ocurre? — Preguntó sintiéndose ansiosa ante esa oleada de rabia que sentía provenir de él.

— Hagamos un recuento de todas las cosas que podría hacer que me ocurra algo. — Dijo sarcástico. — Primero: te involucras con un blandenje acomplejado que lo único que deseaba era llegar a mí. Un estúpido y enfermizo "admirador" si lo quieres ver así. — Recalcó. — Segundo: me veo obligado a encarar a ese mequetrefe insignificante y sufrir un aparente atentado por su parte. Además se puede agregar que "la mujer" me causo más dolores de cabeza que nadie, y solo me hizo confirmar que el dichoso amor es una debilidad que está por demás en la vida de personas racionales y con cerebro como yo. — Espetó. — Y tercero: la tonta e ingenua forense que por tanto tiempo me ha buscado con sus ojos soñadores me trata como si fuera un apestado. Simplemente porque esta despechada al darse cuenta que no comparto ese sentimiento tan absurdo que ella me profesa. — Terminó cruzándose de brazos mientras dejaba a la pobre castaña casi de nalgas en el piso tras su constante amenaza y privación del espacio individual.

Molly recibió cada palabra como si fuese un dardo envenenado, sintiendo las viejas heridas reabrirse en solo cuestión de minutos. Tan devastada estaba que ni siquiera se percató de las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas y ese característico temblor en su labio que dejaba al descubierto su dolor. No obstante al final de su maldita enumeración de puntos, se percató del significado de sus últimas palabras.

Antes de que se percatase de lo que estaba haciendo, su mano salió volando y golpeó de lleno en la pulcra cara de Sherlock. El golpe fue tan fuerte y con tanto ímpetu que resonó por toda la estancia, siendo el único sonido que cortó el virulento silencio que se había extendido tras la llegada del detective.

— ¡Bastardo, no eres más que un cretino! — Sollozando con fuerza, Molly se logró poner en pie, avanzando hacia el hombre para comenzar a darle de golpes en el pecho en el único y verdadero arranque que sufría. Presa del enojo, el despecho, los celos y el dolor que por tanto tiempo había acumulado contra Sherlock Holmes. Contra un amor que no valía una mierda si se lo pensaba bien.

Sherlock Holmes se quedó pasmado con una mano en la mejilla, sintiendo el característico escozor seguido de una bofetada. No es que antes no lo hubieran golpeado de esa forma, pero esa cachetada, ese simple golpe y las duras palabras de Molly lo hicieron tambalearse. No por la fuerza de la agresión, sino por las emociones que contenía.

— ¡Siempre supiste que te amaba, siempre supiste que te quería, y aun así me utilizabas! ¡Seguramente en secreto te la has de haber pasado en grande burlándote de la ingenua y patética Molly! — Río entre lágrimas, presa de un arrebato que iba más allá de sí misma. — ¡Me utilizabas diciendo cosas bonitas sobre mí, halagándome como un juego más a conveniencia tuya! — Sollozó. — ¡Oh soy tan estúpida, hace tanto me di cuenta y en un tonto intento por desear que me vieses, ignoré todo! — Miró con ira pura al detective, apuntalándolo con un dedo. — ¡Pero nunca más me verás ser la idiota Molly de ahora, de hoy en más no sé como pero planeó olvidarte, planeó dejar de amarte! ¡Así que no te me vuelvas a acercar, sucio embustero! — Terminó su asalto y sin nada más que sollozos y lágrimas, salió corriendo de la oficina como alma que llevaba el diablo.

Dejando completamente solo y paralizado a Sherlock Holmes. Quien por vez primera tuvo una respuesta lógica o ingeniosa para dar.

Simplemente no pudo decir o hacer nada, pues su peón más fiel se había revelado.

 _Sin embargo a lo lejos,  
siempre te amaré,  
Todo el tiempo que me quede,  
siempre te amaré,  
independiente de las palabras que digo,  
siempre te amaré,  
siempre te amaré...  
_

* * *

 **(Sherlock POV):**

 **Jamás me equivoque al decir que el sentimiento denominado amor es una debilidad, un simple juego de poder en que solo el más fuerte sobrevive. Como tal yo quise participar y entender qué era, cómo funcionaba y el sentido de su existencia, pero "la mujer" aquella con la que competí y vencí, a pesar de mis intentos me dejó una profunda cicatriz y lección; sólo el fuerte sobrevive.**

 **No es que quiera meterme con esa especie de cursilerías, de hecho su sola mención me enferma, pero me enferma más aún el ver que a pesar de mis luchas hay una nueva combatiente que quiere enfrentarme en esta partida de poder. Me molesta que se revele contra las útiles reglas que había establecido entre ambos, que me plante cara y olvide que yo soy Sherlock Holmes. Porque es simple y sencillamente esa pequeña e ingenua señorita Hooper la que ahora alza el hasta contra mí. Pero aún, quiere ponerle fin al juego antes siquiera de empezarlo, cuando fue ella misma la que hizo el primer movimiento al retarme, y ahora como sin nada se quiere retirar.**

 **Ah señorita Hooper, ¿por qué ennegrecer la agradable paz que envolvía nuestras vidas, rebatiendo mi enfrentamiento y escupiendo su simplona emoción sin ningún pudor? Como un grito de guerra que expresa su deseo de victoria para después crear un horrible muro que parece incluso más alto y duro del que yo cree con respecto al amor. Soy un genio, deduzco tantas cosas y puedo leerla como un libro abierto sin importar cuantas barreas construya para mí. Soy una leyenda, y esta elemental respuesta parece no ser entendida por usted.**

 **Pero querida y pequeña Molly, a pesar de tus protestas y mi negación por vez primera me encuentro en medio de un enigma que quizás no sepa resolver solo. Y sólo es como lo quiero completar, pero tu dura indiferencia me obliga a investigarte, a acercarme para poder derrocar tus falsas barricadas y demostrarte que en un juego yo siempre seré el ganador. Porque lo seré.**

 **Y por qué este es tan solo un juego… ¿o no lo es?**

Sherlock se encontraba tumbado en su viejo sofá, admirando el techo de su residencia mientras apuntaba ahora como punto de blanco hacia la pared contraria de la última vez. La contrariedad y negro humor que lo envolvían no se delataban en su expresión, pero si en la serie de tiros que salieron disparados de su revólver. Sabía que pronto la señora Hudson subiría hecha una furia y le armaría la bronca por disparar contra su preciada pared. No es que mantuviese su departamento en las mejores condiciones si cabía decir, pero desde que Watson se había mudado con él, la pobre casera había cedido la integridad de la residencia y de los mismos vecinos al doctor. Y hasta hacía poco menos de un menos había realizado su trabajo magníficamente, -a excepción de esos violentos ataques que Sherlock sufría con la escases de algún buen trabajo- pero ahora parecía que el ingenioso detective estaba decidido a tirar la casa abajo por cualquier pequeñez. Incluso no sería una exageración hacer alusión al vuelo de una mosca como incentivo para el errático comportamiento que Holmes presentaba.

Sin tomar en cuenta las protestas que la señora Hudson gritaba desde su piso, el hombre resopló y soltó tres tiros más. Esta vez directo al techo. Haciendo que finalmente apareciera John.

— ¿¡Se puede saber cuál es tú maldito problema, ahora?! — Espetó el doctor, completamente enfurecido ante el infantil comportamiento de su compañero de vivienda. — No me voy ni quince minutos a hacer la compra y los vecinos junto con la señora Hudson no tardan nada en llamarme e incluso ir a buscarme para que controle al sociópata en potencia que está en la 221B de Baker Street. — Miró iracundo al hombre tumbado en el sofá con la expresión más tediosa jamás vista. — Si tienes algún problema de aburrimiento lee el condenad expediente que Lestrade te mandó hace una semana. ¡No la pagues con la casa! — Bufó exasperado.

— Watson, Watson, ninguno de esos estúpidos casos me parece entretenido y mucho menos un reto. Incluso un pequeño bebé en pañales podría resolverlos.

— Pues entonces vele diciendo a los agentes de Scotland Yard que se adjudiquen un chupete y un pañal, porque tus conclusiones definitivamente no concuerdan con Lestrade. El pobre infeliz seguramente está a nada de tener un ataque nervioso tras la total falta de interés por tú parte, misma que atrasa a todo el equipo. — Le riñó.

El detective le frunció el ceño a su amigo, soltó una picante maldición y se cruzó de brazos sin dejar de mirar al techo. Era obvio que su compañero no lo entendía, el problema en este caso era que ni siquiera el alcanzaba a entender que le ocurría. Si bien era cierto que los casos que Lestrade le mandaba no eran tan malos, tampoco le daban motivación alguna para resolverlos.

Repentinamente la puerta de enfrente fue abierta y tanto la molesta casera como el impertinente hermano del detective penetraron en la morada.

— ¡Sherlock Holmes deja de dispararle a mis paredes, podrá ser que por consideración a ti haya bajado el alquiler, pero si sigues dañando el inmueble juro por lo más sagrado que triplicaré la renta! — Amenazó contundente la anciana.

— ¡Señora Hudson no pague conmigo los errores de este imbécil! — Watson gritó frustrado. No contaba con la cantidad monetaria necesaria para costearse un departamento más caro que donde estaba quedándose, y si le subían el alquiler el en definitiva tendría que buscar otro empleo en un hospital en horas nocturnas. Sencillamente no era como si Sherlock le estuviese facilitando las cosas.

— ¡Eureka!

El intempestivo grito de Holmes hizo que las molestas miradas de la señora Hudson y el buen doctor volteasen a verle. Sin decir nada el azabache caminó hacia donde tenía su violín, tomándolo entre sus brazos y preparándose para tocar.

— Hermano.

Sherlock revisó su arco y las cuerdas del instrumento, comenzando a entonar sin responder al llamado.

— Hermano… — Intervino nuevamente Mycroft.

La tonada sorprendió a Watson y Hudson al instante, quien sin duda alguna se percataron de la clásica melodía de Samuel Barber ,"Adagio for Strings". Normalmente el hombre solía tocar melodías más alegres para inspirarse, pero esa tonada era un abismo de depresión que sin ser genios podían percibir.

— ¡Sherlock Holmes! — Mycroft gritó.

John Watson y la señora Hudson se dieron la vuelta de golpe, volviendo a la realidad tras haberse perdido por la melancólica tonada que Sherlock estaba interpretando en su violín.

— No necesitas gritar Mycroft, te oí las dos primeras veces. — Dijo secamente, concentrando su vista en nada más que la ventana que daba a las calles de Londres.

— Sí es así entonces deja esa patética melodía de lado y céntrate. Tengo un caso muy importante que requiere tú atención.

— No puedo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con qué no puedes? — Frunció el ceño y suspiro resignado.

— Eso. Que no puedo. — Suavemente siguió entonando aquella melodía, sin siquiera entender el mismo que lo hacía interpretar algo tan deprimente en aquellos momentos. Justo cuando estaba aburrido.

— No me vengas con tus arranques infantiles y presta atención.

— Vete de vuelta a tú caótica estadía en la Interpol o donde diantres sea que estés ahora. Estoy muy ocupado.

Watson arqueó ambas cejas y miró curioso al detective. — ¿Ah sí?

— Sí. — De reojo acuchilló con los ojos a John, quien incomodo solo suspiró y prefirió no decir nada.

Era cierto que tenían la mesa llena de casos que enviaba Lestrade, pero hasta hacía no menos de veinte minutos Holmes había renegado de cada uno. Que ahora se interesase solo reafirmaba la opinión de Watson sobre Sherlock siendo no más que un pequeño crío caprichoso con relación a su hermano.

— Pues despeja tú agenda. Lo que tengo para ti es más importante.

— Eso depende del punto de vista de los interesados. Yo no estoy interesado; asunto resuelto.

— No me vengas con tus juegos de palabras y tecnicismos Sherlock. Es de vital importancia que…

— Déjale tú mensaje a Watson cuando salgas. Me lo pensaré. — Sin siquiera voltear a verlo, siguió tocando.

Mycroft observó con toda la paciencia que pudo reunir a su hermano menor, deseando meterle algo de respeto y sentido común en esa supuesta cabeza de genio que tenía.

— Bien, me marcho. Señora Hudson. — Inclinó la cabeza frente a la cabeza. — Doctor, por favor contácteme más tarde. — Tras despedirse abandonó la estancia y salió del edificio.

John Watson se preguntó cuándo había pasado a ser la secretaria personal de Holmes, pero ya que no quería ponerse a pensar en ello y enfurecer, tomó una profunda respiración y se quedó en silencio el tiempo restante en que Sherlock siguió tocando.

Durante aquel momento el doctor no pudo evitar pensar que algo demasiado grave había pasado para que Sherlock actuase de esa forma. Si bien era cierto que el detective era caprichoso, altanero e impulsivo, también era lógico y sabía actuar con aplomo de acuerdo a la situación. Pero en aquellos momentos el actuaba como todo menos como el verdadero Holmes.

Finalmente la melodía ceso, y la señora Hudson que a esas alturas estaba echa un mar de lágrimas, abandonó la estancia excusando con el pretexto de tener que arreglar unas cuantas cosas en su departamento. Y no sin antes advertirle -entre moqueos- a Holmes que no volviese a atentar contra las paredes o el lugar en general.

Watson por otra parte que había estado sumido en sus meditaciones, intentó pensar en algo que pudiese estar ocasionando el errático comportamiento de Shrlock. Repentinamente recordó todo lo relacionado al caso de "la mujer", y un estremecimiento de sorpresa, pavor y pesar lo recorrió. Era cierto que tras aquel suceso él había seguido actuado normalmente, y hacía casi cuatro meses que había ocurrido, no podía entender como todo su malestar se hubiese desatado a penas mes atrás y sus emociones hicieran colisión hasta ese punto. Pero bueno, era Sherlock Holmes de que se estaba hablando después de todo, no era tan difícil imaginar que su aparente indiferencia se hubiese quebrado inesperadamente.

— Sé lo que estás pensando, mi querido Watson, y de antemano te digo que nada de esto tiene relación alguna con "la mujer". — Le aclaró, guardando nuevamente su violín. — Simplemente estoy aburrido.

— ¿Ahora resulta que también lees mentes? — Refunfuñó.

— No, pero soy bastante bueno leyendo expresiones y lo obvio. No intentes ver problemas donde no los hay. — Le dijo.

Watson miró como su compañero se iba a sentar en su sillón favorito, reclinándose mientras veía fijamente al frente.

— Dime algo John. — Holmes habló repentinamente.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Cuestionó con curiosidad.

— ¿Por qué asociaste mi comportamiento a "la mujer"? — Lo miró fijamente, pareciendo por vez primera interesado en la información que alguien más le pudiese brindar.

Watson se sorprendió y parpadeó anonadado ante la pregunta. Luego le respondió:

—Bueno, porque la última vez que todo lo de la mujer ocurrió estabas actuando igual de errático que ahora…no, —Se detuvo unos instantes y acarició su mentón. — a decir verdad antes no lucías tan contrariado como ahora.

— ¿Contrariado? — Había alarma en la voz del hombre.

— Sí. Además tienes la expresión de un tipo al que la novia acaba de votar y…

Antes de que Watson pudiese terminar de hablar, el detective se paró de golpe, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y la cara completamente pálida; su cuerpo parecía sufrir temblores y la expresión que tenía era una mezcla entre cólera, desesperación y una total negación.

— No. Definitivamente no. — Holmes bramó.

— ¿Qué te ocurre? — Alarmado, Watson se puso de igual forma en pie, mirando a su amigo con una expresión de total preocupación.

— Esa pequeña e ingenua criatura no sería capaz de entrar en este juego e ir a la delantera. Menos aún de meterme en el tablero sin mi permiso, ¡no lo pienso tolerar! — Sherlock gruñó, descargando un puñetazo en la mesa de centro que ocasionó que el pequeño juego de té se volcase en el piso. Haciéndose añicos al instante.

— ¿¡Qué diantres te ocurre?! — Preguntó cada vez más angustiado y extrañado por el comportamiento de Holmes. Sin entender de qué demonios hablaba. — Acabas de decirme que no es "la mujer" sino es por ella entonces tú… — De la nada la lógica de la cual Sherlock hablaba a cada rato lo golpeó de lleno en el rostro, haciendo que voltease a ver a su compañero con la boca abierta de par en par. Mientras recordaba el último mes; desde el incidente con Moriarty, el distanciamiento de Molly Hooper y como hacía un mes ese distanciamiento había pasado a ser un "te ignoro" total por parte de la forense.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que él había supuesto sobre la mujer equivocada. Pero sí había una mujer en medio de todo esto, y parecía que con aún más poder que la dominatrix Irene Adler.

— ¡Oh por Dios, tú te has enamorado de Molly Hooper! — Vocifero.

El detective soltó un gruñido, un siseo y una enorme sarta de maldiciones antes de mirar con deseos homicidas a su compañero y amigo.

— ¡Repite esa estupidez y te mataré sin un ápice de remordimiento! — Decidido a salir de ahí antes de perder los pocos nervios que le quedaban, acomodó a tirones su bufanda y abandonó la estancia dando un sonoro portazo que hizo tambalearse a uno de los cuadro.

El aún boquiabierto y paralizado Watson no fue consciente del grito de protesta de la señora Hudson, pues había centrado su atención en la puerta por la que justo ahora el gran Sherlock Holmes había salido huyendo. Huyendo porque se había dado cuenta que sin quererlo se había terminado enamorando de una de sus más fieles herramientas. Y totalmente furioso porque al parecer esa pieza de ajedrez se había revelado contra su rey.

Sin poder evitarlo, Watson comenzó a reírse a carcajada limpia, secándose los ojos mientras algunas lágrimas escurrían. De alguna forma creía que ese engreído se lo merecía para aprender en verdad lo que tanto criticaba de los demás, pero también sentía lástima, pues parecía que desde la última vez que la habían visto, la dulce Molly Hooper ya no era la dulce Molly Hooper de siempre.

Y ahora ambos estaban en un combate en el cual Holmes apenas estaba dando sus primero pasos; en terreno desconocido igual que si de un niño se tratase.

Simplemente _deduciendo el amor_.

 _Cada vez que estoy a solas contigo,  
me haces sentir libre otra vez,  
cada vez que estoy a solas contigo,  
me haces sentir limpio otra vez…  
_

* * *

 **(Sherlock y Molly POV):**

Porque no importaba negarlo, no importaba intentar cambiarlo y alejarlo pues…

 _Sin embargo a lo lejos,  
siempre te amaré,  
Todo el tiempo que me quede,  
siempre te amaré,  
independiente de las palabras que digo,  
siempre te amaré,  
siempre te amaré.  
_ **  
**


End file.
